Return of the Four
by frodo16424
Summary: Will Legolas, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir come back safe and sound?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to JRR Tolkien.

My first fanfic, so am not sure just what I'm doing. Please review.

Chapter 1 The Bet

Elrond stood on the balcony overlooking the garden. It was sunrise, his favorite time of the day. All was peaceful for now, although he knew it wouldn't last. He stood there musing on the three elves, and the man he was expecting. He was starting to get a slight headache just thinking about them. He sighed slightly, and turned back into the room.

He saw Glorfindel standing there, with a slightly amused look in his face. "What are you thinking about?" asked Elrond. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know. "I was wondering if you would care to place a slight wager," the other elf replied, with a straight face. "Like what kind.", Elrond asked. "Welll….you know, when those four get together, someone is always needing your healing assistance on their arrival. I would like to make a small wager on which one it is this time." Elrond tried to look stern, but knew it really didn't work. Besides, he was somewhat tempted to take the bet, but did not really did not want to bet against his sons, nor their friend. On the other hand, it was usually Estel or Legolas who needed him. Of course, Elrohir and Elladan were almost as bad. Of course with all four together, anything could, and usually did, happen.

He suddenly made up his mind. "Very well, let's make a wager." Glorfindel was mildly surprised, but was ready. "First of all-I believe that it will be Elladan and Elrohir, and that they was trying to protect Estel and Legolas.." Glorfindel spoke with certainty. "I believe that both Estel and Legolas will be the ones and that they ran into Orcs," replied Elrond.

"Just why DID they go out, Elrond?", asked Glorfindel. Elrond had a disgusted look on his face as he said, "Would you believe they wanted to go on a picnic…a very long picnic. It has been two weeks, and they should be returning tomorrow." 

"Now, let's see….what will the terms be?", asked Elrond. "Since you wanted to make this wager, I'll make the terms. Let's see..Ah ha! I have it!" Glorfindel looked at Elrond rather uncertainly, especially when he saw the gleam in Elrond's eyes. "If I win, you will straighten up the library and put the books back on the shelf in order. If you win, I'll take over the archery training. Agreed?" Glorfindel thought for a moment, then said "Agreed." 


	2. Wear some flowers in your hair

Disclaimer: Still don't own JRR Tolkien's characters. 

Special thanks to Amorous and Annungil for your suggestions. Hope this is somewhat better than the first draft.

Chapter 2 

Estel and Legolas were beginning to think that just maybe a two week picnic was just a little bit overdone. Not that they would tell Elladan and Elrohir that, however. As the two of them sat watching the twins resting, both Estel and Legolas had the most amusing thought. They didn't say a word to each other, just casually got to their feet, and stretched. The twins did not move. 

As the two moved around, they seemed to be looking for something. They moved farther and farther away, still keeping their eyes to the ground, and, for some reason, did not even look at each other. This should have alerted the twins that their foster brother and his friend were up to no good.

Suddenly, they both saw them at the same time. This time, they looked at each other, looked back at the twins, then to the patch of flowers. Red and white star flowers were sprinkled among the Elanor blossoms.

With seconds, they had their hands full of the blossoms. With a wicked smile on both their faces, they retraced their steps back to the camp. Estel went to Elladan, and Legolas went to Elrohir. However, they made sure their horses were near, and that they had a clear path for their escape.

They stealthily started to place the flowers around the two sleepers. It really did look quite nice…red, yellow, and white flowers around the two figures in blue and green. As they gazed at the sight, Estel decided something was missing. Ah, yes! He motioned to Legolas to put some of the flowers in Elrohir's hair, while he did the same to Elladan. Now it looked just the way he wanted. 

As the twins started to stir, the two decided maybe, just maybe, it might be a good idea to get ready to get to the horses….while they could. When the two elves saw what had been done, they were absolutely beside themselves.

"Estel! Legolas! Get back here and get these flowers out of our hair!", roared the twins. Estel and Legolas, however, decided they enjoyed living, at least until they were caught up with, and made it to their horses.

"Catch us, if you can!", came the taunt as they rode away. The twins were attempting to get rid of the flowers in their hair, bur were having problems. It seemed that their hair had somehow become entangled with the flowers around them.

"When we catch you, beware the wrath of the sons of Elrond! You will be sorry!." The two were gone by then. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, and started to laugh at themselves and each other. "I must say that Estel and Legolas did a good job," said Elladan. "I agree, but we must not let them know that. I do believe, however, that we will just have to get back at them when they least expect it!", replied Elrohir with the same evil grin that was on Estel's face earlier.


	3. Going for a swim

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to JRR Tolkien.

Andmetwen: Here's more!

Imbefaniel: Thanks for the kind words.

Goblz: Thanks for the input. Hopefully, my grammar will be better. Please let me know about the mistakes.

Ch. 3 Going for a swim

Elladan and Elrohir finally got most of the blossoms out of their hair, and went to get their horses. Estel and Legolas had a few minutes headstart, but the twins were not worried. After all, there was not very many places for the two to hide. 

Estel and Legolas watched from the shelter of the trees as the twins cleaned up where they had been lying. "Do you think we should help them?", asked Legolas. "Uh, no. I really don't think this would be a good time to show ourselves," replied Estel. "I kind of enjoy living. I have a feeling , though, that we will have to watch ourselves." They both snickered.

"We heard that! You two best beware the wrath of the sons of Elrond!", laughed Elrohir. Elladan didn't say anything, just gave his twin a grin.

The day was beautiful, and no one could stay mad for very long. As the four of them rode, they reveled in the warmth of the sun and the brotherhood they shared. 

Neither Legolas and Estel noticed that first Elrohir, then Elladan were dropping behind slowly. Suddenly, a shrill whistle sounded. Both Estel and Legolas found themselves sitting in the cold water of a small stream, with a fish sitting on top of Legolas' head. Their horses were standing there, looking innocently at them.

"I thought you were taught how to stay on your horse. Isn't it hard to ride a fish, especially when it's on your head?" said Elrohir, trying not to laugh, and failing. Elladan chimed in "Why, Estel! I was under the impression Ada himself taught you to ride. Did you really need a bath right now?"

Legolas and Estel just looked at each other, then started laughing. "All right, you got us. I have a feeling, though, that the war has just begun!", replied Estel. Legolas, however wasn't so sure that he would be able to keep up with Estel. He had been caught before between the three brothers, and had not exactly won. But, maybe, this time, he could help his friend. 

As Legolas was standing up, he held the fish in his hand. Elladan was moving back to the horses, while talking to his twin. Suddenly, the fish sailed through the air and caught Elladan in the back of the head. "Sorry, it slipped. I meant to throw it back into the water," said Legolas with an innocent look. Estel stood up, and Elrohir said, "Don't even think about it! Drop it!" "Why, I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing in my hands." Neither twin believed him, however. 

They caught more fish, and cooked them for supper. After cleaning up, they rested, and simply enjoyed the silence. 


	4. The Sewing Circle

Ch. 4 The sewing circle

Legolas lay quietly, waiting for his three friends to fall asleep. He already knew exactly how and what he was going to do to them. He was going to exclude Estel, then decided to include him. Why not? After all, it was boring just getting the twins. One thing, however, was very clear. He had to make sure he had an escape plan ready! 

The soft even breathing of the three was his signal to start. He cautiously walked over to where the horses were tied. He took some clothing from each pack, then proceeded to "fix" them. He chortled as he imagined them trying to wear the clothing. 

First, Elladan. He looked at the tunic, then proceeded to sew the sleeves shut. Now, Elrohir. He thought for a moment, then sewed the neck and the bottom shut. As for Estel, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He took the pants, then sewed the waist shut.

The sun was almost to the horizon when they started to stir. Legolas offered to get some fresh water from a nearby spring. Suddenly, some very interesting dwarven curses filled the air. "Going to have to see if that is possible to do," thought Legolas, with a smirk on his face. He went near his horse, only to see his three friends already there. "Uh, um, er, what seems to be the trouble?", he asked.

"Why, nothing at all! It is so nice of someone to help with our repair work!", growled Elladan. " Thank you so much!", Elrohir said. Estel gave Legolas a look that boded no good for the elf. "Get him! Don't let him get to the horses!" 

Suddenly, he knew he was in for a rough time. Three pairs of hands had him. He struggled to get away, but he knew it would be futile. All three started to laugh evilly. They got him back to camp.

They wouldn't dare! But, they did. Ashes from the previous night's campfire were most artistically ground into his hair! Now this was just a bit much. He turned on them, getting some ashes into their hair, and even more on himself. 

By this time, they were all exhausted from laughing. "Is there any clothing you DIDN'T sew last night?", asked Estel. "Yes, I only sewed the things you were going to wear this morning," replied Legolas.

They went to clean themselves at the stream, and changed their clothing. By now, noon had arrived, and they decided to stay eat their lunch, then move on. They knew Lord Elrond would be looking for them, and they would be happy to see Rivendell again.


	5. The stream

Thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this one.

Ch. 5 The stream

"We need to fill our water bottles," said Legolas. "Do you know if there are any streams near here?" "I remember seeing a small stream earlier when I was scouting," said Elrohir. Elladan and Estel looked at each other. "It must be new, then. I don't remember any stream on the map. Make sure you mark it down, so it can be added," said Estel.

The four wended their way through the trees. They were able to see the water shining as it bubbled out of the ground. They filled their water bottles, then each of them drank their fill. It had an odd, but pleasant, taste. Estel knew he should know the taste, but he was unable to remember what it was. 

It was getting late, so they decided to push on. They were close to Rivendell, now, and wanted to return home. As they rode, all of them were starting to joke, and laugh at each other. Estel dismounted in order to walk for awhile. As he turned back to talk to Legolas, he promptly walked into a tree. "Where did that come from?", he demanded. "Which one of you put it there."

The other three started to laugh. "It was there all along," said Legolas, who was laughing hysterically. Elladan and Elrohir were no better. Estel tried to look as if he always walked into trees. The horses were standing, waiting for their riders. As the elves started to mount, the horses moved away-just enough for them to land on the ground. "That's not mice, er, nice," said Legolas. "Of course there's no mice," replied Elladan. "Where are there mice?", asked Elrohir.

Estel tried to mount his horse, only to miss altogether. He giggled as he tried again to get into the saddle. Legolas mounted, except he was facing the wrong way. "Hey! Who stole the horse's head!" "You're looking the wrong way. You have to turn around," Elladan told him. "Oh, so now you're telling me I'm heading South, and the horse is headed North," replied Legolas. "Sounds right," said Estel. 

By now, Elrohir was trying to stay in the saddle. He swayed one way, then the other. Elladan looked at his twin, and decided it looked like fun. So, he copied each move his twin did. "Please don't do that," pleaded Estel. "I'm feeling a little sick." Indeed, Estel did look a little green. 

Finally, all were able to ride, more or less. Luckily, the horses knew their way home. A good thing they did, as their riders were not able to do much more than giggle, and attempt to sing. Unfortunately, there were four different songs being sung, and none on-key. When they forgot the words, they made up their own-some of which were definitely not fit for anyone but warriors to hear.

. 


	6. Estel remembers

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything here. 

Nerwen Caladen: They haven't told me yet, so I don't even know!

Imbefaniel: Thanks for the kind words. I would love to see what your class would be like! LOL

Ch. 6

As they rode along, Estel thought about the stream they had found, and about the taste of the water. He came to a stop as he suddenly realized where he had tasted something very similar. He had been on an errand for Elrond, and had stopped at an inn for the night. He had been given a glass of clear liquid with his meal. Before he took a sip, the innkeeper had approached him. "This is a new type of beverage," he explained to Estel. "I would like to know what you think. I am going to send some to Lord Elrond as thanks for his assistance with the illness we had a while back."

Estel took a sip of the liquid. It tasted almost like ale, but was much stronger. He told the innkeeper that he thought it needed to be diluted. The innkeeper brought some water, and did as Estel suggested. "Just right!" he told the innkeeper, who beamed with pride.

When he returned to Rivendell, he told his father about the new beverage, and gave Elrond the sample the innkeeper had provided. 

Later, as the two of them were sitting and watching the sun set, there was a disturbance in the courtyard below them. As they looked over the balcony, they saw two elves trying to climb a small tree. Because it was a small tree, they were not very successful.

Elrond went down to see what was going on. He realized they extremely intoxicated. He asked them, "What did you have to drink?" "Shus' the water that was in the bottle in the study," one replied. "I only had one little drink. It wash good." 

Elrond told Estel what the elves had said. "I would rather not have any more of that ale. Even diluted, it has an adverse effect on elves." It took several days for the effect to disappear and for the two elves to return to normalcy. 

************************************************************************

Estel knew he had to get the other three back to Rivendell before they ran into Orcs. However, he also knew from experience, that it would not be easy. As the others came up to him, he could see that they were, indeed, intoxicated. All three were moving side-to-side and giggling the whole time. 

"This is going to be a long ride home," thought Estel. "Why me?"


	7. The long ride home

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.

Imbaneil: You aren't the only one that is suspicious of water! I'm impressed by the fact you made your own longbow! Thanks so much for the review.

Ch. 7 A long ride home

Estel was getting a headache. All he wanted to do was to get home, but the others decided that they _weren't_ going to do what Estel wanted. After all, they were older, and, therefore, they did not have to listen to someone younger. 

Finally, Estel had had enough. He stood in his stirrups and roared "WE ARE LEAVING FOR RIVENDELL _NOW_!" Legolas almost fell off his horse. The twins were surprised and startled. None of them had ever seen this side of Estel. They were so surprised that they started to ride. 

However, Estel knew that they were not home yet. He also knew he would have to be alert-the others would be watching for a chance to show him who really was in charge-and it wasn't him!

Suddenly, Elladan made a break for the trees. By this time, Estel was getting just a little fed up with them. At first, he thought about just letting them go. However, he knew Elrond would not do such a thing. He knew that Elrond would get them home, and so he would do the same. 

He simply went after Elladan, grabbed the reins, and returned to the other two. "All right. Since I know you won't go quietly, I'll just make sure none of you leave by yourselves." With that, he took the reins of the other horses and led the three on.

"That's not fair." He heard Elrohir tell Legolas. "I think we should do something about Estel and the way he yelled at us." "Like what?," asked Legolas. "I thought you might know," answered Elrohir. "We'll just tell Elrond," replied Elladan. Estel just smiled and said nothing.

"Oh, that is just the thing to do," said Legolas sarcastically.

As they rode, the three tried every trick they could remember, or think up, to get Estel to release the reins of their horses. Estel was always ahead of them however, due to the fact they were not very quiet as they talked. They also kept drinking the water, even after Estel told them to stop. 

"It's going to be a long ride," sighed Estel. His headache was getting worse. 


	8. Home at last!

Imbefaniel: I feel sorry for him, to…but not too much! Hehehe

Ch 8 Home…. at last!

This was really getting to be ridiculous! The three elves had somehow managed to get their reins totally braided together. Estel hadn't quite figured out how it was done. He was tempted to just tie all three together, and make them walk to Rivendell. It probably wouldn't work, however, as Elrond probably wouldn't be very happy with that solution. 

He sighed as he worked to unbraid the reins. He wasn't able to do that and watch the twins and Legolas at the same time. His instincts were right - they had vanished when he looked up. He could hear them running and laughing in the woods. 

They returned, to his surprise, although he wasn't sure he liked the way they looked at him. This time, he had them ride in front of him. Suddenly, they all took off in different directions, laughing as they went. Estel decided not to chase them. As close as they were to home, he knew they would be in no danger. He suddenly realized that the paths the three had taken would lead to Rivendell.

As he looked up, he could see the spires of home. He led his horse to the stable, where he also saw the other three horses. He then went to the courtyard to greet his father.

Estel saw his father standing with Glorfindel. "Hello, Ada. It's great to be back." The two embraced. "Hello, Estel. It's great to see you. And with no injuries. Even your brothers and Legolas are all safe and sound," replied Elrond with a smile.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Glorfindel with a slight smile. "Whatever happened?"

Estel related the happenings, especially the taste of the water, and his thoughts on what had happened. "I brought some so you might confirm my suspicions." He then gave his water bottle to Elrond, who proceeded to taste it. 

"Is the stream near? I would like to see for myself," said the elf-lord. "It is just a short distance. I made a map so you could add it to your map," replied Estel. 

Elrond noticed Estel was rubbing his temples. He took Estel to his study. Estel smiled as he noticed the books on the chairs, the desk, the floor, and every surface that could be pressed into service as a bookshelf. "Here. This will help. I should know - I've used it often enough when you return." Elrond had a smile on his face as he gave a goblet to his foster son. 

"Why don't you get cleaned up, then take a rest. I'll go and check out this stream. I'll take Glorfindel with me, as I have an idea about it. I'll let you know the results when I return," Elrond said.

"I'll take your advice, then. I'll see you at supper," said Estel. 


	9. Poor poor pitiful me

Disclaimer: still belongs to Tolkien.

PeachPawz: Glad you liked it. Still have more to go

Ch 9 Poor, poor pitiful me

Elrond asked Glorfindel to keep an eye on the twins and Legolas. "I'll be back shortly. It's just a short ride to where Estel saw the stream. I'll be back before the evening meal." With that, he rode away. Glorfindel had a bad feeling about being alone with three very intoxicated elves.

As he entered his room, he sensed something was not quite right. He saw nothing out of the ordinary however, so he continued to change his clothing. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash that seemed to come from the stairs. He looked out and saw Legolas and Elladan sliding down the steps on a silver tray. Elrohir was getting ready to slide down the banister. "Aren't you supposed to be in your rooms?" he asked. 

Estel came out into the hall. "I think you'd better do as he says. I don't think Adar would be very happy to see you using his tray as a slide."

"Oh, very well. But just you wait. You'll get yours." Elladan cackled as he and his brother returned to their rooms. Legolas followed. 

Glorfindel and Estel just looked at each other and shrugged. "Better be watchful, Estel," said Glorfindel with a sigh. "You do the same," was the reply. 

As Estel entered his room, he thought he saw someone leap from his balcony. When he got there, however, he saw no one. He stood there for some moments just enjoying the sight of the gardens below. As he turned to go back into the room, he heard his door slam shut. "What is going on," he muttered to himself. 

He searched the hallway, but found everything as it should be. He gave up, and scratching his head, went back to his room. His eyes had not yet adjusted from the bright sun in the halls to the relative dimness of his room. He thought he was seeing things as he looked unbelievably at what was near his bed. 

What he was saw a small pond, complete with fish, frogs, and water lilies. He charged out of his room, only to see his brothers laughing hysterically. "Get that pond out of my room!" he demanded. Elrohir said "Why, brother, don't you appreciate it? Now you can hear the ripple of water as you go to sleep."

Glorfindel came into the hall. "Now what?," he demanded. Estel told him about the pond. Glorfindel closed his eyes, and, with a sigh, told the twins to remove the pond.

They grumbled, but removed it. Glorfindel looked as if he had the same headache Estel had earlier. He wondered how much longer Elrond was going to be gone. 


	10. Alas poor Glorfindel I knew him well

Imbefaniel: Yep, home..but still intoxicated! Hehehehe

Ch. 10 Alas, poor Glorfindel. I knew him well

The twins, with a lot of help from their brother, finally managed to get the room cleaned and straightened to some degree of normalcy. Glorfindel wasn't sure he really wanted to know just what Legolas was doing. Legolas had not appeared to clean the room, which wasn't like him. He could usually be counted on to give his friend some "help", although it ended with Estel asking him to leave -rather forcefully- at times.

As Glorfindel went down the hallway to his room, he noticed the Prince of Mirkwood was watching him. When Legolas saw he had Glorfindel's attention, he waved at the older elf, and continued down the hall, whistling. Now Glorfindel was definitely worried. 

He stopped and thought about having Estel check his room for him. "I killed a Balrog, and returned from the Halls of Mandros. Why should I fear entering my own room? I really don't fear going in, I should just like to know what to expect. Of course, knowing the twins and Legolas, nothing would surprise me." With that thought, he resumed his walk.

As he entered his room, he thought he heard some splashing from the bathing room. "They wouldn't dare put a pond in my room!" he said out loud. "By the Valar, now I'm talking to myself." Glorfindel grabbed the knob, but wasn't certain he really wanted to enter. He turned the knob slowly and peeked around the door. He knew he was being silly, but was unable to help himself.

There didn't seem to be anything out of place at first glance. As he continued to look around, he noticed water in the bathtub. He was instantly alert. He waited for a few minutes, and then hesitantly walked over to the tub.

He looked in, and was startled to see the tub filled with…frogs!?! "LEGOLAS!" he bellowed in his loudest voice. "GET THESE FROGS OUT OF HERE… NOW!"

Estel was the first to arrive. He took one look at the frogs, and collapsed with laughter. Glorfindel glared at him. "Please find THAT ELF and have this cleaned. I'll be in your father's study. Please join me, perhaps that might be safer than our rooms."

Estel nodded, and assured his mentor that he would make sure everything would be done as requested. "I'll join you as soon as I can. Maybe we can keep those three out of any more mischief," replied Estel. Privately, he doubted this was possible, but thought it best not to say that to Glorfindel. However, Glorfindel just said "Dreamer!" 


	11. Elrond's return

Imbefaniel: Thought frogs were rather good idea! Always beware of whistling elves. Hehehehehe

Ch 11 Elrond's return

As Estel and Glorfindel were returning to the study, they heard hoof beats. They went to welcome the lord of Imradlis. "How did it go?" asked Glorfindel after they had greeted each other. "It was as I thought," replied Elrond. "I met the owner of the Blue Frog Inn. He had found the stream. He told me he had buried a pipe running from where he had brewed the ale to the pub. Because of the freezing and thawing of the ground, the pipe had broken. As a result, the ale came to the surface. It was this ale that Estel had seen. It has since been repaired, and precautions taken so it will not happen again."

"I hope you have not had any problems with the twins or Legolas. I believe that they would sleep." Both Estel and Glorfindel looked at Elrond with disbelief. "Where should I start, Ada?" asked Estel with a slightly wild look. Elrond was taken aback when he glanced at Glorfindel and got the same look.

Elrond sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what happened. "Go ahead. Tell me what happened," he said, with a grimace.

As the two started their recitations, there came the sound of an explosion. It sounded as if it came from the kitchen. Suddenly, all three heard Elladan yell "Rima ten'ta!" They heard what sounded like a herd of Orcs running through the halls. 

Elrond, Glorfindel and Estel just looked at each other. No one moved. No one really wanted to know what trouble had been caused by three still intoxicated elves. Finally, Elrond said, "We should make sure no one was hurt." Estel and Glorfindel murmured, "We should." Still no one moved. Maybe if they didn't move, the problem might resolve itself. But then, again, maybe not.

Without a word being spoken, the three stood and started for the kitchen walking reluctantly, as slow as possible.

*Rima ten'ta! -Run for it!


	12. They strike again

PeachPawz: Never really thought about it-would say shortly before Estel leaves to train with the Dunedain. 

Imbefaniel: Always be suspicious of firecrackers and whistling elves. Bad news! LOL

Feanen: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as much. Thanks for the review

Ch 12 they strike again

As Elrond, Glorfindel and Estel approached the kitchen, they could hear Fildor yelling. As they entered, it looked like a blizzard had struck. Everything had a coat of white. What they had taken for snow turned out to be flour. 

Elrond could feel his headache returning. "Mani marte?" he asked. Fildor glared at him and said, "Those three are menaces! As I was getting the flour for baking, they threw a small firecracker into the kitchen. When it exploded, I dropped the cask of flour. You see the results!"

"Very well, I will have them come in and clean up," said Elrond. "NO! I do not want them in here! I will have my assistants clean up!" replied Fildor with a wild look. Elrond wondered if everyone were destined to have that same wild look.

"Let's see if they can be found. Maybe I can talk them into sleeping until the ale has left their system." Elrond didn't see Estel and Glorfindel roll their eyes at that statement. They parted in front of the door to Elrond's bedroom. 

The Elf-lord opened the door. He saw three figures on the balcony. "Ah, ha! I have them now", he thought. He turned to call Glorfindel, but decided he could surely handle three young elves. He strode into the room. "Elladan! Elrohir! Legolas! Please come here." He was surprised when they neither answered nor moved. He was getting a little angry by now. Again he called, raising his voice. There was still no movement. 

By now, he was getting very angry. He went out to the balcony-only to discover the three figures were wearing his robes. He went over to them. Someone-and he just knew who-had stuffed the robes with straw. This was getting to be ridiculous!

Elrond came storming out. "FIND THOSE ELVES!" Everyone knew whom he meant. The search went on for the rest of the day. Finally, the searchers had to admit defeat.

As Estel was returning to his room, he decided to check the bedrooms just one more time. Maybe they had returned after the rooms had been searched. After all, that's what he would do.

*Mani marte-What happened


	13. The Plot Thickens

Here you go, PeachPawz!

Ch 13 The plot thickens

Estel peeked around the corner into the bedroom. He didn't see anyone at first; then, as his eyes grew accustomed to the dark of the room, he could a lump in the bed. He thought, "Now we have at least one of them. He debated whether or not to get Elrond. He decided that Elrond needed some leisure time. After all, Elladan, at least, appeared to be sleeping. He would check the other bedrooms. He really did not trust any of them.

As he turned to go, Elladan turned in bed. Immediately, Estel's head snapped around. However, there was no more movement, so he decided to check the rest of the bedrooms. As he moved through the halls, he sensed someone was behind him. He looked back, but saw no one. He couldn't shake the feeling someone was walking behind him.

He opened the door to Legolas' room, and saw the elf in bed. He went over to make sure it really was Legolas. It was, and he, too, appeared to be sleeping. He then went to check Elrohir's room. Again, his brother appeared to be sleeping. He had the unsettling feeling that this was simple- too simple. He just_ knew_ something was going to happen. Where, or to whom, he couldn't say.

Estel reported to his father that, indeed, all three elves were sleeping. Glorfindel was there as well. Suddenly, Estel had a most evil look on his face. Glorfindel took one look, and said, "You wouldn't _dare_ do that!" Elrond whirled around and said, "Don't even think of doing that!" 

"Why Ada! Don't you trust me? I'm deeply hurt that you would even think I would do anything. At least, not without you and Glorfindel helping me!" 

Glorfindel and Elrond looked at each other for a long moment. Suddenly, they started to laugh rather evilly. "Now, we must think this out and make plans so that it is done quickly, and we can escape easily," said Elrond. "Estel, keep an eye on those three. Let us know if they move." 

Estel replied, "I believe I can do that. I would appreciate it, though, if I am in on this." "Why Estel, I believe it is possible for you to assist us," replied Glorfindel. With that, Estel went to watch the sleepers, and Glorfindel and Elrond started plotting, er, planning. 


	14. ElrondRevenge

Imbefaniel: They certainly do: big time! 

Ch 14 Revenge-Elrond

Elrond called Glorfindel and Estel into his study. "I've given some thought as to how to get back at those three. At first, I was thinking of just getting back at them just one time. However, I believe it might be better if all three of us got revenge-one at a time." 

Glorfindel looked at Elrond and saw something he hadn't seen for some time-an Elrond who had put aside the cares and worries he habitually carried with him. This was the Elrond he had missed. He mentally gave himself a shake, and said, "I like that idea. Who goes first?" Estel replied, "Why don't you go first, Ada? I would like to be last."

"I believe that would most appropriate, since you are the host." Glorfindel and Estel smothered a laugh. Elrond bowed to the other two elves, and with a twinkle said, "I had better get busy, then. Oh, if you two don't mind, I am including you both in this."

Both Glorfindel and Estel bowed to Elrond. "Of course, you may count on us, O Lord of Imradlis," intoned Estel in his most officious voice. Both Glorfindel and Elrond were just taking a sip of ale, and started to choke and laugh at the same time. 

After they caught their breath, Elrond told them his plan. "Do you want me to tell anyone else about this? I'm sure there are others that love to participate," said Estel. "I never thought of that," responded Elrond. "Yes, it would work better. Let everyone know they don't have to do it, but if they wish, they would be most welcome. I think it will be done at dinner." All three left to go their separate ways.

The bell rang for dinner. As the elves filed into the hall, Elrond sent Estel to bring the twins and Legolas to dinner. At first, none of the three wanted to get out of bed. "I wouldn't try Ada's patience any more than you've done already," warned Estel as he woke his brothers. He made sure they were up, and then went to wake Legolas. Estel didn't have any problem waking the Mirkwood Prince, as he was hungry. "I'll meet you in the dining hall," said Estel. 

Estel watched as the three elves made their way to the hall. He then entered his room to dress for his part of his father's plan. He could hear Glorfindel's whistling as he also dressed for his part in the plan. They met each other as they entered the hallway. As soon as they saw each other, they had to go into Elrond's study and laugh hysterically. After they finally managed to gain control over their mirth, they left the study. They just _knew_ this would work. They couldn't wait to see the expressions on the faces of a certain pair of twins, and a prince.

As they turned the corner, they met with Fildor. All three started to snicker. "My, my! Aren't we the most beautiful maidens you've ever seen?" snickered Fildor. Glorfindel replied, with a toss of his head, "Two of us are. I'm not sure about the third one." Estel and Fildor looked at each other. Which one did he mean?


	15. Elrond's revenge pt 2

Imbefaniel: Thanks for the kind words *blushes*

Feanen: Hope you enjoy this one!

PeachPawz: Just wait!

Ch 15 Revenge pt 2

As the three "maidens" neared the dining hall, they met Elrond. He took one look, and started to snicker. "Well, at least two of you look…striking. The third one, though…" his voice trailed off as he tried hard not to laugh.

Elrond managed to get his voice under control as he told the three, "You're going to have to keep your faces covered. I could make you appear as maidens to the others, but the twins would see through it. After all, I was the one who taught them to see the real person beneath the glamour."

As he finished speaking, Estel saw a gray-cloaked figure enter the hall. "Mithrandir! Are you going to join us tonight?" asked Estel. 

The Istari stared at Glorfindel, Estel, and Fildor. He didn't say anything for a moment, then, with a grin that kept getting bigger and bigger, said "I wouldn't miss this for anything. Just out of curiosity, what is going on?"

Elrond gave him a sketchy idea of the problems that they were having, and the revenges that were coming up. "Now I _know_ I am going to stay! Perhaps I can help. I can put a glamour on you three. No one, other than Elrond, knows my touch. Would you three be willing?"

All four brightened at his words. "Please, Gandalf. It will be even funnier." Fildor shook the hair out of his eyes and waited.

"Very well." With a pass of his hands, the wizard shaped the faces of the three into maidens of Lorien.

"Now, Estel, you will be Ildril, and you will be with Legolas. Fildor, you will be Ninde, and will be with Elladan. Glorfindel, you will be Luthien, and will be with Elrohir. After you, ladies." All managed to control their mirth, and entered the hall. 

Elrond made his way to the table where the three friends were sitting. "I'm glad to see all of you are here. I have a request to ask of you. As you can see, we have guests. Legolas, this is Idril, Elladan, this is Ninde, and Elrohir, this is Luthien.. I had thought to have Estel and Glorfindel show them around. However, I had to send the two of them on an errand. Would you three kindly be their escorts for tonight?"

The three chosen elves stood and bowed to the three maidens. "It will be our pleasure. Will you ladies join us?" said Elladan. Elrond turned before his sons could see the smirk on his face.

"May I ask what we are going to have for dinner?" asked Idril. "I am very hungry."

"I believe we are being served a venison stew, and for dessert, there will be pastries with a fruit filling," said Elladan.

"Oh, it sounds so good! We have heard of the filled pastries even in Lorien!" said Ninde. For some reason, the other two ladies laughed. 


	16. Did I do that?

Imbefaniel: Happy belated Birthday!

PeachPawz & feanen: Here they go again! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

Ch 16 Did _I_ do _THAT?_

"Venison stew! Oh, I _love_ venison stew. Will it have vegetables and everything?" asked Luthien, batting her eyes at Elrohir. She then proceeded to redo his braids, since somehow (with a bit of help from Luthien) they had become undone. 

Elrohir said, "Of course, it will have vegetables." He wondered what kind of stew was served in Lorien. He looked at his twin for help, but saw Elladan was trying to remove Ninde's hand from his leg.

Legolas was of no help either. Ildril was, at the moment, playing with the Prince's braids. It appeared she was trying to put them around his neck, and then attempting to tie them into as many knots as possible. Legolas wasn't certain how to get away without some hurt feelings.

Finally, the food was served. The three elf maidens ate daintily-that is, if dainty meant dropping fruit, vegetables, knives, forks, spoons, rolls, plates, goblets (wine, and/or ale included). They dropped everything into their dining partners laps, on the floor, the table, the heads and necks of the three unlucky elves. "Oh, my! Did _we _do _that_?" said Idril to her companions.

Elladan tried to catch his father's eyes in hopes of being rescued, but oddly, Elrond and Mithrandir never even looked his way. They were apparently deep in conversation.

Finally, Elrond looked around at his sons, and his eyes widened at the sight. Just then, all three maidens grabbed the three elves-and kissed them! It was at this point that Mithrandir made a pass with his hands, and dropped the glamour. The three elves looked at each other, then at the "maidens", then back at Elrond and Mithrandir. 

Elrond was laughing so much; he could hardly get a word out. Finally, he gasped, "I.. think…you…three…might… want…to …bathe." 

There was a sudden rush for the doors. Legolas returned however, with the last word. "Two of you made pretty maidens, but the third one needs some work yet." With that, he regally left the hall. Estel, Glorfindel, and Fildor just looked at each other. Which one did he mean? 

By now, Elrond had given up even attempting to stay his laughter. He couldn't remember ever having laughed so much except with Celebrian.

"Now," said Glorfindel, "it will be my turn." Estel, Fildor, and Glorfindel bowed to Elrond and Mithrandir and left the room.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know what he will do," said the Elven Lord to the Istari.

"I believe I'll stay. I would very much like to watch," replied Gandalf with a chuckle. "This should be.. interesting."


	17. How did THAT happen!

Sorry it'd been awhile since the last update. Working eight days in a row blew what little mind I had left. LOL

PeachPawz: Thanks for the kind words. Gandalf seemed the perfect choice.

Imbefaniel: Wait till Glorfindel and Estel have their turn! Hope you enjoy this chappie.

Mysterious Jedi: Thank you. Nice to have a new reviewer.

Ch 17 How did _THAT _happen?!?

As the three friends left the hall to get fresh clothing, Legolas turned to Elladan. "Did I hear Glorfindel say it's now his turn?"

"Aye," said Elladan, with a shake of his head. "I have a feeling of dread."

"Well, we will just have to be vigilant," said Elrohir. "I think we should all sleep in the same room. I don't think he would do anything if we were together but might get us individually."

Just then, Estel came down the hall. As he drew closer to the three elves, he said with a smile, "Do you still want a kiss, Legolas?

Legolas laughed and told him "Auta miqua orqu. I can't believe you really put on a dress. Actually, you didn't look too bad-especially after Mithrandir put the glamour on you."

Elrohir spoke up. "Did you notice how much fun Ada was having? I have never seen him laugh so much for a very long time. Thank you, Estel. It made my heart glad to see it."

At that moment, Glorfindel joined the four friends. He had a gleam in his eyes. "Estel, would you please come with me? I need your assistance." He gave a bow to the other three as he and Estel moved down the hall. Legolas looked at Elladan and shook his head. All three knew they were in trouble. What KIND of trouble, they didn't really want to know.

For several days, everything was quiet in Rivendell. The nights, however, were not so quiet. Glorfindel would suddenly appear when the twins or Legolas would least expect him. He never DID anything-he was just there. It became rather unnerving. 

As Legolas told Elladan, "I wish he would do something. I am getting jumpy when I see him."

Elladan and Elrohir tried to ask Estel if he knew what the elf Lord was going to do, but their brother said he knew nothing. The twins, of course, did not believe him. Estel just smiled and went on his way. Then Glorfindel struck when they least expected it.


	18. Glorfindel Strikes!

A/N In the last chapter, I left out a translation. So here it is:

Auta miqua orqu: Go kiss an orc! Sorry!

PeachPawz: I believe everyone needs laughter in his or her lives. Elrond definitely needs it.

Imbefaniel: Because its so much more fun to be mean! LOL!

Ch 18 Glorfindel strikes!

The three friends decided that, since nothing had happened, they would go back to their own rooms. If any of them had looked at either Glorfindel or Estel, they would have seen a sudden gleam in both pairs of eyes. They would also have seen Elrond roll his eyes at his advisor and his human foster son.

Morning in Rivendell. Birds were singing. The sun was shining. Nothing different. Suddenly, Legolas could hear the giggling of maidens. What? Wait. That's not right. He woke to hear his Ada's voice. King Thranduil said "Really, Legolas. Do you make it a practice to move everything from your room? It might be a good idea to leave your clothes, at least, inside."

Legolas came totally awake. He was, indeed, outside. So was the furniture from his bedroom. His clothes were hanging from the branches of the trees. He looked around, and saw the twins were also outside, along with their furniture and clothes. He sat on his bed, with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Legolas woke the other two. As they slowly came awake, they became aware of where they were. "How did we get out here?" asked Elrohir, almost in desperation.

Suddenly, they heard a sound that made their blood run cold. Glorfindel, Estel, and Elrond were standing there laughing. Just about every elf in Rivendell was also there. "I do believe we have found some odd animals in the garden," remarked Elrond. "If you expect to eat, I would advise you to rise and get dressed. I really do not believe in wearing night clothes to the breakfast table." With that, he turned to leave. "By the way, please make sure all the furniture and all clothing is returned to their respective rooms."

As the three were rising, they could hear Thranduil say to Glorfindel "Thanks for letting me help you." Legolas was stunned. Now his Ada was helping the enemy! He looked at the twins, but they were as stunned as he. 

Estel said nothing, but the look he gave Legolas and his brothers did nothing to allay their fears of just he was going to do. He gave them a wink as he walked away.

Elrond turned to Glorfindel and asked, "Just how did you get all that clothing, furniture, and elves outside?"

Glorfindel replied with a smile, "I did it with a little help from my friends. Thranduil and Estel helped. It was not exactly easy, but the look on their faces was payment enough. Now, it is time to assist Estel with his revenge."

Elrond just shook his head. "Remind me to never cross you. I don't want to wind up in the garden."


	19. Down the garden path

PeachPawz: So can I!

Imbefaniel: Better get Thranduil to help! He has experience!

Caz-Baz: Thanks. I'm just as confused as you! Thranduil forgot to tell me how he got there until now! LOL

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Ch 19 Down the garden path

After all the bedroom furniture, as well as the clothing, had been put back where they belonged, Legolas and Thranduil walked together in the gardens of Rivendell. "Ada, I'm glad to see you, I had forgotten you were headed to Rivendell to seek counsel from Lord Elrond."

"I must say," said Thranduil, "Estel can be very persuasive, as can Glorfindel. I don't remember having to work so hard as I did last night. I will always remember the look on your face when you awoke outside!"

Legolas could feel his face turn red as he thought of the maidens' laughter. 

Thranduil turned and faced his son. "I heard about your.. er.. recent meeting with a, shall we say, certain elf maiden? Elrond could hardly tell me the story, he was laughing so hard. Tanya nae sai eiva. Remember-Uuma ma' ten' roshue, at tuluva a' lle."

Legolas laughed, and said, "Especially with the twins and Estel around. Somehow, the worst seems to come out when we are together."

Thranduil just gave his son a look that reminded the younger elf of the same look on Elrond's face when dealing with the twins. They walked down the path in comfortable silence. 

As they neared a small garden, Thranduil turned to Legolas. "Mankai lle una tanya? Why did you put frogs, of all things, in his bath? I thought him to be a balrog killer, not a bullfrog killer." 

Legolas started laughing uncontrollably. "I really don't have an answer. It just seemed the thing to do at the time. Also, the frogs were all I could conceal at the time." Both were laughing so hard, they had to sit down. 

"By the way, I know the four of you were to go on a rather long picnic - two weeks, if memory serves. Mani marte?"

By now, Legolas was blushing again. Thranduil just waited patiently. He had already heard the story from Estel and Elrond, but was waiting to hear what his son had to say. It should prove interesting. Legolas told his Ada everything-including about the ale spilling out of the ground, his drinking it, and the stunts he pulled on Estel and Glorfindel. By the time he finished, Thranduil was laughing so hard, he had to stay sitting down, or else take the chance of falling down. Every time he thought of Estel, Glorfindel, and Fildor dressed as maidens, he couldn't help but laugh heartily.

"I certainly wish I could have been there. What a sight that must have been! I have never heard so much laughter in Rivendell for centuries," said Thranduil

.

Just then, Estel and his brothers came down the path. They hailed the two elves, and came to sit with them. "Do you mind if we join you?" asked Elladan.

"Please, rest and join us," said Legolas.

Translations:

Tanya nae sai eiva: That was very funny

Uuma ma'ten' roshue, a' tuluva a' lle: Don't look for trouble, it will come to you. (My favorite)

Mankai lle una tanya: Why did you do that?

Mani marte?: What happened


	20. Pebbles, Pebbles everywhere

Imbefaniel: The stage is set-Estel is starting 

Ch 20 Pebbles, Pebbles everywhere

Thranduil saw Glorfindel come down the path toward where they were sitting. "Elrond sent me to fetch you, King Thranduil. He will meet with you in the study so the two of you can have privacy," said the golden-haired elf. 

"I thank you, Glorfindel. I will see all of you at the feast tonight, I hope?" he asked the others.

Legolas answered for all of them, "Certainly, Ada. I hope your meeting will go well." With that, Thranduil left. Glorfindel glanced at Estel.

Legolas saw the glance, and instantly became wary. Mayhap he was reading too much into a single glance, but, then Estel DID mention getting revenge. Elladan and Elrohir also became alert. So…they remembered. Estel, however, did not seem to notice the three elves next to him were watching him warily.

Glorfindel spoke to Estel "I require some assistance at the salle. Would you mind? There some weapons that need repairing. I realize you would rather be with your muindors, as well as Legolas. I promise I will only need him for a short time."

"Of course, I'll assist," replied Estel. "Did you want to get it done now?"

"Certainly," said Glorfindel, "I'd rather go and get it over with." With that, the two left.

As they walked away, Legolas thought he saw Glorfindel hand a vial to Estel, but then dismissed the thought. "I believe we should watch Estel. You know what he said. Knowing your brother, nothing he would do would surprise me." 

Elladan shook his head. "He won't dare do anything while your Ada is here, Legolas. Our Ada won't let him." Both Legolas and Elrohir looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted horns. "What! You can't be serious. There is nothing he can do--is there?"

Elrohir said "Stop and think of whom we are speaking. Just who was it that put a snowman in daerada's room? Estel. Who was it put pebbles in Ada's tub? Estel. Now tell me he won't do anything."

By now, Legolas was almost hysterical. "A snowman? In Lord Celeborn's room? Pebbles in the tub? Oh, please! You HAVE to tell me more!" With that, the Mirkwood elf fell off the bench, holding his stomach and laughing so hard, he started to hiccup.

The twins just looked sourly at their friend. "It wasn't THAT funny. Estel seems to have a thing about putting pebbles everywhere. He has put them in beds, tubs, clothing, shoes, sugar bowls, soup bowls, to name a few places." 

Legolas just rolled around, laughing harder as the twins' went on. He could hardly get back up as Elrond rounded the corner. "I ..apologize.. ," he tried to tell Elrond, "but..the..thought ..of pebbles.." He couldn't help himself. He started laughing again. 

Elrond laughed as well. "Don't worry. It was funny, especially after they were cleaned away. However, I came out to make sure you all will be at the feast tonight."

All three answered as one. "We will be there." As Elrond turned to leave, all three elves saw a smirk cross his face. Their blood ran cold. He knew something. But what? 


	21. Anar and Isil

PeachPawz: You're right; but I just HAD to do this chapter. The boys were getting impatient with me! Hope you enjoy it. There is more story coming!

Ch 21 Anar and Isil

Elrond and Thranduil entered the hallway and met with Legolas and Estel. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" asked Elrond. "We wish to speak to all four of you at one time so there will be no misunderstandings."

"They are in my room, Ada. They're waiting for us," replied Estel. Just then, Glorfindel came into view and Elrond motioned him to join them.

The twins came to their feet as the group entered. "I will only say this once - THERE WILL BE NO PRANKS, NO TRICKS, NO ACCIDENTS tonight. Is that clear?" Elrond looked at the four elves and the human. All five just nodded. "Good. Enjoy yourself."

With that, Elrond and Thranduil left. Glorfindel said, "I believe he meant that." The other four just looked at him as if he had sprouted horns. 

That evening:

Elladan and Elrohir entered the lavishly decorated dining area. It had been turned into a summer wonderland, with flowers and blooming plants hanging everywhere. They walked to where Elrond was standing. "Mae govennan, Ada" they said. 

Elrond looked around. "Where are Estel and Legolas? Aren't they coming?"

"They'll be here, they were dressing when we came down. Ah, there they are."

Elrond saw them as they entered the room. The elf-lord was surprised to see the way they were dressed.

The two friends looked as if a golden sunbeam and a silver moonbeam were standing side by side.

Legolas was dressed in robes of green and gold - his robes were as the green of the trees, while his mantle was as the gold of Anar's rays. His hair was worn in the warriors' braids he favored. He looked every inch the Prince everyone knew him to be.

But Estel - Elrond was stunned when he saw his foster son. Estel had on robes with the colors of his beloved Rivendell-the blue of the sky, and the silver both of the rivers of Rivendell and the silver of Isil, the moon. He wore a mantle of silver over his blue robes. His hair was also worn in warriors' braids. He had no circlet on his head, but he needed none. There was a power there that showed what he would someday become. 

He walked over to his father. "Mae govennan, Ada. I hope you approve." Estel stood there, not sure of his father's reaction.

Elrond's eyes were shining, as if he were holding back tears. "Ion nin. I am delighted to see you wear the garb of our people. I am at a loss for words only because I was not expecting it. I am honored and very pleased. Diola Lle. I am very proud of you." With that, Elrond hugged Estel.

Estel whispered "Lle creoso. Most of the thanks should go to Legolas. He was the one who helped me." 

Legolas stood there, with a pleased smile. "Mae govennan, Ada"', said Legolas to Thranduil. The King of Mirkwood looked inordinately pleased as he turned to his son. "Ion nin, you did a good job on Estel. I have never seen him dressed in robes. Diola Lle. I am very proud of you." 

Legolas gave his father a hug as well. "Lle creoso." 

Elrond gathered everyone and said, "I know you are all waiting to eat. Tula, vasa ar' yulna en i'merith. Valina. Please join us in the Hall of Fires, tonight." With that, the feast began.

Translations

Ion nin - my son

Diola Lle-Thank You

Lle creoso - You're welcome

Tula, vasa ar' yulna en i'merith - Come, eat and drink of the feast.

Valina - Enjoy yourself


	22. In the Hall of Fire

PeachPawz: Thanks very much. Glad you enjoy the elvish.

Caz-baz: Now where would you ever get that idea? LOL As for Legolas, hmmmm. Nice idea. We'll see what he says.

Mysterious Jedi: The boys behave-for now.

Imbefaniel: Thanks. The pranks _were_ getting to be a bit much.

Ch 22 In the Hall of Fire

After everyone had eaten their fill, they then went to the Hall of Fire. The four friends were walking together, with Elrond and Thranduil walking behind. The two elf-lords smiled as they listened to the laughter as Estel wound up a rather lengthy, albeit somewhat implausible story about Legolas stalking a wild animal through the woods of Mirkwood. Estel finished, saying, "Would you believe it turned out to be a rabbit?"

Legolas, with what dignity he had, replied, "Well, it was a very huge rabbit." With that, he swept into the Hall of Fire, leaving his companions outside. 

Estel caught up with his friend, and said with a smile, "It certainly was large." Legolas glared at him, then started to laugh as well. They waited until the twins had joined them, and all four sat together to listen to the songs and tales that would be sung and told that evening. 

Thranduil and Elrond came to the center of the hall. "Vedui' il'er. The singing will start shortly. However, King Thranduil and I would like to take just a few minutes of your time. Lle auta yesti', Thranduil."

King Thranduil joined Elrond. "Ta naa amin saesa. Legolas Thranduilion; Aragorn, son of Arathorn; Elladan Elrondion; and Elrohir Elrondion, please come forward." 

The four named looked at each other, then moved in front of their fathers. Elrond smiled at them. "Don't worry, you have done nothing wrong. We have something we wish to say to all of you."

Thranduil nodded at Elrond's words. "It has been my pleasure to welcome the sons of Elrond to Mirkwood many times. Therefore, tonight, with Elrond's permission, I would like to welcome Elladan and Elrohir into the house of Thranduil. You have been a friend of my son's and I wish that, for the rest of your lives, you would always be in my heart as sons of Thranduil. Please accept these gifts as a token of my esteem." With that, he presented each of the twins with a small mithril-bound box. Upon opening them, they saw a brooch, with the crest of Mirkwood entwined with the crest of Elrond. "Wear them in good health," said Thranduil.

The king then turned to Estel. "Estel, I have something special for you. I have seen the friendship between you and Legolas grow into a bond that nothing will ever break. That bond is one of brothers. Greater love has no one but that he will give his life for his brother. Many times I have seen both of you return, injured, with your only concern being the other should be treated before yourself. I have envied this love, and now I wish to honor it. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I name you as brother to Legolas Thranduil, with all its privileges. I will always keep you in my heart as a son. I believe Lord Elrond has something he wishes to say." With that, Thranduil stepped back.

Elrond smiled at Estel and Legolas. "I also have seen the friendship and brotherly love develop with the two of you. Legolas Thranduilion, I hereby welcome you as brother to Estel, with all its privileges. I, too, will always keep you in my heart as my son. You will always be welcome to the house of Elrond."

The two Lords then beckoned Estel and Legolas to come nearer. Two boxes of gold bound with silver were presented to the two. The two friends opened them. Inside, nestled on a swath of blue silk, were rings made of mithril, with the crest of Mirkwood and Rivendell entwined. "Welcome, my sons. May your friendship ever endure."

Both Legolas and Estel had tears in their eyes. Finally, when he could trust his voice not to betray his emotions, Estel hugged both Elrond and Thranduil, and said, " Amin harmuva onalle e'coramin. Diola lle." Legolas could only smile through his tears, and say, huskily, "Diola lle." Both fathers were also trying, without much success, to control their own emotions. "Lle creoso, ion nin."

With that, the nights' entertainment began.

Translations

Vedui' il'er: Greetings everyone

Le auta yesti': You go first

Ta naa amin saesa: It is my pleasure

Amin harmuva onalle e'coramin: I shall treasure your gift in my heart

Diola lle: Thank you

Lle creoso: You're welcome


	23. Dye, Estel!

PeachPawz: Thanks for the kind words. You always give good advice. Thanks.

Imbefaniel: Have a box of Kleenex on me. LOL

Ch 23 Dye, Estel!

Elrond was the last to leave the Hall of Fire. He smiled, remembering the look of astonishment and happiness on the faces of the four friends. His heart was glad that Legolas and Estel had been graced with such friendship and brotherhood. 

Later, as the Lord of Imladris stood on his balcony, he sent a silent prayer to Illuvatar and Elbereth, asking their blessings on the two friends. He felt a peace steal over him, as if arms were wrapped around him. As he stood there, he could hear low voices coming from Estel's room.

He decided to go and see his foster son. He knocked and entered when Estel called out. Both Legolas and Estel rose to their feet as Elrond entered. He motioned for them to seat themselves. 

"I just wanted to say thank you again, ion nin, for honoring Rivendell tonight. I was so proud of you. Thank you, Legolas, for assisting. I will always treasure this in my heart." 

"Ada, Legolas and I would like to go on a hunting trip. He has already received his father's permission, and I wish to get yours."

Elrond smiled and said, "Then go. Please be careful. There are still Orcs around. Please come back safe."

"We will," both chorused. "We'll leave now, if you have no objections. We aren't sleepy and would like to get a head start."

Elrond looked at Legolas, who gave him an innocent look. Estel looked everywhere but at his father. "What have you been up to, now?" he sighed.

Estel replied "Who, me? Why do you assume that _I_ did anything?" His innocent look did not fool Elrond.

"I _assume _nothing. I DO know you, and you are not fooling me." All three just laughed. "You had best be going then. At least you can get a head start.

**Morning**

Everything was quiet in Rivendell just before dawn. Legolas and Estel had ridden out just after midnight. Suddenly, the quiet was shattered by two voices yelling "**ESTEL! LEGOLAS! YOU WILL DIE WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!"**

Glorfindel came into the hall. He saw the twins as they came out of their rooms. "Oh, my! I told them to use just a little," he thought. He then ducked back into his room - and locked the door.

Elrond was sound asleep when two very irate elves stormed into the room. "Ada! Just look at us!" yelled Elladan. Elrohir stormed around his brother and said, "You? What about me?"

Elrond was still not wholly awake as he turned to look at his sons. "You're hurting my eyes," he mumbled as he started to slip back into elven sleep. 

"Ada, wake up." Elrond turned over and got a shock. Elladan was, well, blue. Elrohir was purple. He just stared at the two. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Now he knew why the other two left so suddenly!

"Where are they? They're going to be dead, because I will personally kill them." Elladan was still muttering to himself.

"You'll have to wait, then. Legolas and Estel left last night to go on a hunting trip. Now, if you will leave, I can get dressed. Breakfast will be ready shortly." 

Both twins left to finish dressing. Elrond could not hold in his laughter any more. He slumped back in bed and laughed until his sides ached. Just then, Glorfindel entered. He took one look at the Lord of Imladris, and laughed as well. "Mellon nin, I don't suppose you had anything to do with the twins' color?" asked Elrond.

"Who, me? Now, why would you think _I_ had anything to do with that?" asked Glorfindel with an almost innocent look. "Why do you always blame me whenever anything like that is done?"

"Because you, my golden-haired friend, are usually in the middle of everything!" said Elrond, laughing.

"All I did was to help get the dye. I told Legolas and Estel not to use quite so much," replied Glorfindel. The two elves could hear the twins as they stomped through the halls. Glorfindel continued, "I have a feeling this is far from over!"

Elrond just rolled his eyes and snickered.


	24. Peace

Imbefaniel: Know its lame; but the boys insisted I write it that way. Btw: TOTALLY blue and purple.

Caz-baz: Thanks for the review. Boys haven't told me yet if they pay back Glorfindel. But…maybe

Leggylover03: Thanks! They will be in trouble, more than likely LOL

Ch 24 Peace

Estel and Legolas rode through the forest with no particular place to go. They were enjoying just being together. Estel turned to the elf and asked, "Just how much dye did you put into Elrohir's bath? Glorfindel said only to use a small amount, no more than half of the vial."

Legolas looked at him and grinned. "I used as much as you, mellon nin. I used the whole vial. I don't think it was all that much. It will disappear in a couple of days, anyway."

"Actually, no it won't. More like a couple of weeks. It is supposed to be a permanent dye, but will wash off gradually." Estel was laughing as he said it.

"What! You know we won't be alive for very long if we go back anytime soon. Oh, well. There are more painful ways to die than by your brothers' hands." Legolas shook his head. He knew whereof he spoke, as he had been on the receiving end of a few of the twins' reprisals. Of course, he had also done some of the reprisals himself, but that was another story. 

Estel grinned and nodded his head. He also had been on the receiving end, as well as the giving. "I wish I could have seen the twins, but I value my life!" Both of them snickered at the thought of two very colorful Elves going through the halls of Rivendell.

As they rode along, Anar showed her face. They were headed for some caves that they had previously found. They decided to explore them, and make maps for Elrond's library. But for now, they were looking for a place to rest.

Legolas was the first to spy the opening, which was covered by vines hanging down, obscuring the entrance. They dismounted, and lead the horses inside. Estel found two branches that could be used as torches. He lit them and handed one to Legolas. Now they had some light. It was still dark in the cave, and they ventured in a little further. 

It was dry, and there was a fine sand covering the floor. It would make a very nice place to make camp. They had picked wood as they were going along, so they made a small fire. Legolas and Estel rolled their bedrolls out. "Shall I take the first watch?" asked Estel. He was totally at ease in his new surroundings.

"I have a feeling that there will be nothing to harm us here. I really have no reason for this, it's just the way I feel," said the Mirkwood prince, thoughtfully. "There is an aura of peace. I know not what else to call it. You feel it too, don't you."

Estel nodded, and replied, "I do feel it, and it is a place of peace and contentment. Very well, let's get some sleep." With that, both beings closed their eyes, and within a few minutes the only sound was the soft breathing of the two friends.


	25. The cave's song

Imbefaniel: Are you SURE you want to do that? If you do let me know what happens. LOL

Ch 25 The cave's song

The twins had eaten breakfast in Elladan's room. They did not want to be seen until some of the color had faded. Elrond could not help but chuckle every time he thought of how the twins looked as they barged into his room. 

Thranduil found Elrond in the gardens. "I must return to Mirkwood, mellon nin. I have enjoyed being here, but now I must say namaarie for now. Diola lle for my new sons," he said with a smile.

Elrond laughed and said, "Saes amin. Aa' menle nauva calen ar'te hwesta e' ale' quenle. Diola lle for my new son."

"Ta nae amin saesa," replied Thranduil. He then mounted and the rest of his escort did the same.

Thus it was that King Thranduil of Mirkwood had as escort two colorful elves-one blue, one purple. He merely said, "I only have one request. When you DO meet with Estel and Legolas, please do not do TOO much damage to them. I rely on Legolas' counsel. I would rather not to have to teach someone else the diplomatic skills."

Elladan laughed and said, "As you wish, Your Majesty. We will be careful that there will be no lasting damage. Perhaps we will meet them on the road to Mirkwood."

"I seriously doubt that," replied the king. "They are aware that I would be leaving today, and should have realized your father would send you two with me." The retinue continued on their way. 

*Back at the cave…

Estel and Legolas awoke, and made some breakfast. They decided to explore the rest of the cave. They left their mounts at the mouth, and lit two torches. As they proceeded into the interior, they noticed the same fine white sand on the floor. There must be an opening further back, as they could feel a warm breeze fan their faces. Although neither was completely frond of caves, this one was…different. Their torches cascaded down the walls like liquid rainbow, coalescing in pools of light near the floor. 

Legolas and Estel entered a vast chamber. They stood, awed, as they surveyed the scene. The torches were not needed, as light shone from the walls and ceiling. It was a warm golden light. As they stood there, they could hear the murmur of what appeared to be voices raised in song. 

They searched for the source of the sound, but saw no one. Legolas realized the sound actually came from the walls. He could almost make out words, but when he focused his attention on the song, it diminished. He could only hear it when he did not force himself to hear.

Estel, meantime, was running his hands across the walls, trying to see where the illumination came from. Like Legolas, he noticed he could hear the song only if he did not force himself to hear. 

The two friends stood there, letting the sound wash over them. It was refreshing as a spring shower, and as warm as Anar at noon. Reluctantly, they resumed their exploration. They could hardly wait to show the twins and Elrond what they had discovered.

Translations:

Aa' menle nauva calen ar'te hwesta e' ale' quenle - May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.

Ta nae amin saesa - It was my pleasure

Saes amin - My pleasure


	26. Feelings

Ch 26 Feelings

Legolas was in awe of the cave. "I believe we should return to Rivendell, and bring your brothers and Ada here. It seems right to go no further." He turned and looked over to Estel.

"I concur, mellon nin. There is something that Ada should see. I do not know why, it just seems right. We should start back. It will take some time to return. By then, Elladan and Elrohir will be back. Perhaps they will not hurt us _too _bad."

Legolas just laughed. "Very well, then. Let us hasten back to Rivendell. Possibly we will beat the two demons back." 

The two friends retraced their steps to the entrance, where they snuffed the torches. They packed their bedrolls and cleaned the campsite back to its original beauty. When they were finished, no one would be able to see any traces.

They then mounted their steeds, and started back. It was a beautiful day, with the sky so blue; it glowed. Anar poured her rays like liquid gold onto the green earth. Bees danced their messages to each other. The birds trilled their songs to the air. 

Legolas and Estel rode up to the stable, where they dismounted and took their horses inside. After they had made sure their steeds were taken care of, they went in search of Elrond.

They found the Lord of Imladris in his study with Glorfindel and Mithrandir. "Ada, would you consider riding out with us? We found a cave we feel you should see." Estel spoke to his father, while Legolas went to meet Glorfindel.

"Aye, I most certainly will ride with you. Elladan and Elrohir will return shortly. Would you care to wait for them?"

"I think it would be a good idea. It is a feeling we have that, for some reason, it is important for the five of us be there. I know it does not make sense, I just know it to be true." Estel furrowed his brow as he looked at Elrond.

Mithrandir spoke up. "Always listen to your feelings, Estel. There will be times you will have to react quickly. You will be acting on instinct many times. You will know what to do when the time comes."

The twins finally returned-not quite so colorful. They reported to Elrond that King Thranduil had reached Mirkwood safely.

After dinner, the five decided to return to the singing cave the next day. 

But that is another story for another day. I hope you have enjoyed this adventure. Please return for the sequel, "The Singing Cave" which will be posted shortly. Thank you for your patience. Namaarie, mellon nin. 


End file.
